Love From Both Sides of War
by 221StarTrekHobbit
Summary: Nellie's a young lieutenant captain when a certain someone has broken free of his sleep for the second time. She captures him and is ordered to be the guard in front of his cell. He knows what she is - a Syriene, a resulting lab experiment of eternal youth. Since she's around his age, he starts to seduce her; to get him free. But Nellie wouldn't fall for him - for now.
1. Chapter 1

She ran through the forest blindly. She should have known that it'll all happen. They told her he was dangerous and that he'll use her to his advantage. They were partly right - she was taken for his advantage, but he didn't use her.

It was just weeks ago when she was told to stand guard over him when he broke free. Then it all started with the microchip. He never killed her and she had wondered why. He said he loved her. But it was all a trick.

She could hear running footsteps behind her.

_'He's going to kill me,' _She thought. '_Khan's going to kill me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anyone except the main character, Nellie, and her friend, Samuel.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks ago...

Nellie didn't want to sit down - she wasn't ready to be a somewhat bad example for the new cadets, even if her legs were tired. She is a lieutenant captain, but was soon about to be promoted. For most of her life, she had been with the Federation at Section 31. Nellie was raised by a couple in San Francisco and was sent to the Academy. She couldn't wait to be selected for the USS Enterprise and travel to other planets; she has to graduate on the top of her class just to get on.

She was in concentration on making sure her gun was in place when a tap came onto her shoulder. Not flinching at the unannounced gesture, she turned to see Sam, her friend. He grinned at her.

"The Admiral told us we had to check on something in one of the storage rooms. To make sure it's in order." He told her. She nodded and followed him. They came in front of large doors, used for storing many governmental weapons and such.

"What are we checking out? Uranium bombs?" Nellie asked.

Samuel shrugged. "I could've sworn the Admiral said torpedoes; the new Admiral."

Nellie almost shuddered. She was never told of all that happened on the starship, but all she was told was that the Admiral was killed. To be honest, she didn't want to know all of the details.

The doors started to open and the two can see that Samuel was right - the room was full of torpedoes. As they entered, Nellie looked at her comrade.

"How many?"

"He told me that there was 72."

Nellie looked at one of them and saw a figure of a sleeping person in it.

"Samuel, there are people in them."

He looked over at her. "I'll contact the Admiral and ask what are they. But he said that there should be no damages."

Nellie continued looking until she got to what seems to be the last torpedo (though she thinks they're capsules instead). The sight wasn't like the others - someone had broke the lid.

"Samuel, come over here." She called out.

Once over, he took a look at it and almost cried out. He then grabbed the comunicator off his belt.

"Admiral," He almost shouted. "One of the capsules is broken and no one's in it."

"What's the number?"

"72."

Nellie could hear the sigh from the other side, then the Admiral spoke. "Khan has gotten out again."

* * *

><p>"Sir, what were those torpedoes?" Nellie asked when the Admiral came down to the storage room. "There are people inside them."<p>

"Those aren't torpedoes, Lieutenant Captain, those were capsules used to keep a possible threat under control. And now, the worst threat is out and wants revenge."

"For what? Against who?" She asked.

"That remains classified," He answered. "I made sure every door to outside is closed and locked." He then looked at them with order. "Hunt him down. But don't kill him."

* * *

><p>Nellie and Samuel had split up to find him. To be honest, she missed having him around. For the longest time, he was stationed into surveillance cameras and other technological jobs. She hoped he'll be okay.<p>

That's when she heard footsteps that belonged to no one she knows. She moved carefully and quietly to see a man appear and look around. Before leaving, the Admiral told her what he looks like. And he matched up everything. Remembering her training, she stepped out of the shadows while holding her gun.

"Khan Singh," She started, "under the law of the Federation, you're under arrest."

But something happened then. First he threw something at her, then her gun didn't work, and he started running the other direction. Hoping it'll still work later on, she started running after him. But she knew the halls more than he did (or does) know. She quickly turned onto a hallway and quickly made a left.

In less than no time, she body slammed into Khan and had him on the ground. But once on the ground, it quickly became a brawl for getting the upper hand. But just by pressing a button on her belt, backup soldiers were on the way. Hearing the sound, Khan looked at her straight in the eye and stopped fighting.

"I surrender," He said, "and don't start hitting me repeatedly."


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes were narrowed as she paced back and forth in front of the cell. Her gun was locked and ready, her finger near the trigger. Khan, inside the cell, watched her pace in front of him. His eyes were narrowed like hers, but hers were for intruders while his were for studying her. He knows what she is, but he couldn't place the name of it right...

"You seem to young to be a Lieutenant Captain," Khan told her. She kept walking, yet he caught her eyes quickly glancing at him. "Even though you don't want to admit it, but you seem curious about me."

Nellie kept walking. She was told never communicate with prisoners. But he was right; she looked like she was sixteen, she was very curious about him and the others in the capsules, and she didn't dress like a woman. Instead of a skirt and blouse with high heels, she wore a blouse and pants (normally the uniform of men) with black combat boots. She remembered the Admiral first meeting her on her first day.

"_By the looks of your choice of clothing, you're more a fighter than a lover." He chuckled._

_"Well, I am a bit of a lover. But you're right, I'm more of a fighter."_

_"That's what this world needs; tough, independent women."_

Nellie continued her pacing until she heard a chorus of footsteps. She stopped and turned to see the Admiral and a group of Starfleet soldiers approach her.

"Lieutenant Captain," The Admiral said. "We're going to need Khan. I hope you remember medical tecniques.; because we need you to inject a microchip."

* * *

><p>The room was small since most of the space was used for storing medical equipment. Guards were placed at the closed door while the other door was hidden. Nellie was in a white lab coat and rubber gloves while Khan was seated at the medical bed, watching her every move. Since there was no one for him to easily find the hidden door, she turned her back on him and placed the microchip into the shot gun.<p>

She had just gotten the shot ready when a blast of pain shot through her shoulder. Her head slightly turned to see Khan pull the empty shot out of her shoulder. The pain wasn't bad, it was the fact that her legs started to turn numb. She gabbed the edge of the table and leaned against it. She was about to shout to the guards for help when a hand clapped over her mouth. She was roughly moved to the medical bed and was able to collapse onto it. Immediately, her arms started to go weak.

"Rest now," A baritone voice spoke. "It'll be a while until they'll find you."

She then heard a door open and close; he had known where the door was. She didn't know if anyone will notice. Her body started to relax and lie down...

But a piece of her didn't. With difficult strength, she got off the bed and hobbled over to the door where the guards were.

"Khan's escaped, he found the door and injected medicine into me to get away."

Immediately, the guards started to move out and Nellie followed. She was numb everywhere, but she was used to her strength. But what she wanted to know was why he never killed her.

* * *

><p>She sat with the Admiral facing her. They had already captured him and had thrown him back into his cell (after forcefully injecting the microchip into him).<p>

"If there's is one thing that will always amaze me, it's your ability to fight the medicine." He then leaned in towards her. "But what also confuses me is the fact that he didn't kill you because Khan's reputation is for killing people mercilessly."

Nellie spoke up as he leaned back. "He's around three hundred years old."

"But he was in a capsule for three hundred years. He doesn't know who you really are. He wasn't there to witness it."

"So what's the plan?"

"Here's what I'm thinking," The Admiral answered. "Since you'll be mostly on duty with guarding his cell, you'll have to break some rules, since there are no other prisoners now. You'll have to befriend him." He leaned closer to her. "You'll have to get secrets out of him, like a spy. There must be a reason why he never killed you, and it's not to use you for a bargaining chip."

"But if I'm going to befriend him," Nellie responded. "How will I get away with it from the security cameras?"

He handed her a small device, half the size of her transmitter. "It takes half a minute for the security camera shift to switch. Get there early, pace for a while, and press the button inside it. The pacing will continue with the cameras, along with sound, while you're getting secrets."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and one more thing; remember who the enemy is."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I just finished up Chapter 3. If you're reading this, thank you. :)<strong>

**Oh, and raise your hand if you feel like your Nellie.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nellie woke up to her husband's heartbeat, smiling. She turned over to see that the time was very early in the morning. For a few minutes, she rolled out of bed and pulled on a night robe.

Softly and carefully walking to the balcony, she then opened it to the fresh air and beautiful scenery. Taking deep breaths, she leaned against the railing to enjoy it. Nothing was wrong with the view or her surroundings; not even the sun was waking up, giving everything a beautiful shade of blue and black.

After a little while, she entered into her house and removed her robe. Quietly, she crept under the covers and continued to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Captain, the Admiral has told us that we are delayed of the mission until further notice."<p>

"The reason why the task is delayed is that he said that we should be cautious and take note. Even if nothing suspicious happens, we should complete the mission and capture Miss. Nellie."

"What for?"

"If possible, to bring back to Earth for trial. We need to make sure it was just Samuel and his mentor that were in the plan. We also need to make sure she's not harmful."

"May I remind you that we were there when she was at Starfleet, and alive."

"Well yes, but we need to make sure she's not up to anything."

"Anything else?"

"... Not that know of."

"Wasn't there a request on conducting labratory experiments on her."

"... Now that you mention it, he had said there is a possibility of that happening. But from how he said it, it's more likely he won't."

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and the rumors of the Starfleet starship started to build more and more, yet slowly. Though, Nellie really didn't mind; she was too busy on her job with the trading, while her husband was with keeping the laws under control.<p>

"And he said that there's only ten per box?"

"They're not really big boxes, so that can easily fit the trade."

"Alright, and how many can we sell or distribute to the others?"

"For now, only two. Remember, the Starfleet rumors are heavier than ever."

"Oh right. Any plans for the reduced amount of items?"

"For now, we are planning to store the undistributed items until further notice."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that I could think of. By the way, I got the thing you needed."

* * *

><p>Nellie stepped into the bedroom to see her husband about to doze off. Changing into her night ware, she then slipped in and felt around for her husband's hand.<p>

"Rough day?" She asked him.

"Everybody's nervous about the rumors, I'm about to get worried."

"It's all right, the rumor will pass over sometime soon."

"If you say so."

He turned to her and pulled her in closer. She was about to drift off when she thought about something. Nellie tried to look up at him.

"Khan, I forgot to tell you this, I'm-" She stopped when she looked up to see her husband sleeping. Hoping it'll be better for the news tomorrow, she started to drift asleep.

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHH!"<p>

Both Nellie and Khan woke up to screaming on the streets. They quickly changed and ran out to see everyone in panic. They were right; Starfleet shirts were worn to show that the rumors were true. The colors attacked her eyes, making her remember everything. The humans were stunning people to the ground, making sure they didn't get up. Pulling out her phaser, Nellie aimed when a blonde man in a yellow shirt aimed at her.

"Miss. Nellie, drop your phaser or we'll shoot."

Every Starfleet crew member stopped and turned around while the targets moved away. Nellie lowered it to look closer.

"Captain Kirk," she said, almost shocked, "what are you doing?"

"Miss. Nellie-"

"Mrs. Singh." She sharply corrected.

"Alright, Nellie, you are under Starfeet's custody until further notice."

"For what?"

"Suspected foul play on betraying your home planet."

"Foul play? No. Betraying Earth? Kind of."

"Mrs. Singh, if you don't surrender to us then someone will pay for you." Kirk warned her.

Nellie heard a click and saw a phaser pressed lightly behind Khan's head. The bad part: the click was so silent, he never heard it.

"Alright." Nellie answered back. She dropped the small gun and stepped forward towards the men. Once chained up, she turned to her previous captain. "You can kill me, but you'll violate a law."

"We are not going to kill you. And what law are you talking about?"

She turned back to her husband and answered in a raised, yet not angry voice, "Killing someone who hasn't had a chance."

Khan's eyes widened at the news. As he watched her get beamed up, he started to cry softly.

She was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in the room was silent, their faces growing concern and worry. Nellie became shocked with fear. Quickly, in her mind, she thought of everyone in the room who gave her the papers. But it was only that one man who had a moderate tremor in his hand.

"Spock's right," Kirk said, "the signature on each paper is the same or the date was made during Khan was under our custody. Clearly, this couldn't have been made during then."

Nellie furrowed her eyebrows as everyone looked at her. She leaned in to look at each document; turning out that they were right. The signatures were the same and in her one hundred-seventy years of being in Starfleet, she had never heard of any conversation or note that was made during then. The signatures also don't have the looks of being made by someone with a tremor.

"Miss Nellie," the Admiral said, "get the papers to my desk and start your evening guard shift."

"Yes, sir," Nellies answered and started to take the documents. Because the Admiral's orders were long for 'you're excused', Nellie left the room.

* * *

><p>She pressed the device and watched the cameras fall for the trick again. She then turned to him, who was leaning against the wall to face her.<p>

"The documents I had for the council were fakes. **Did you** have someone create them?"

"Why do you think that everything Starfleet has was destroyed by me?" He answered.

"Because you seem to be wanting to get out of here." She answered, without a second thought. "And you're the only prisoner under Starfleet right now."

"You're slightly right, I was going to have my revenge on Spock when I thought he killed my family. But after breaking out of my sleep, I saw that they weren't dead."

"Well, congratulations, you found out the others are still in comas. What now?" Nellie asked sarcastically. Khan raised an eyebrow at her and stalked over to her. Once at the glass, he leaned down until his solid blue eyes could meet her jade green ones.

"What if I told you that someone wants to betray Starfleet for power? That the answer has been staring at you in the face?"

Nellie furrowed her brows in puzzle. Of course, the Starfleet is powerful and most trusted to the nation. Power could be a motivation, but she couldn't think of anyone who would want more power than they already have.

"How would I know if it's not you?" Nellie asked.

"Because humans are no longer my concern. All I want to do is free my family and get them to a safer place." Khan answered.

That's when she saw something in her eyes; a pure look of worry. She was aware that family is very important, even though she biologically doesn't. She tried to see further into his eyes to see if it was pure. After a moment of silence, she spoke.

"So the documents were done by someone inside Starfleet."

"Exactly."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was freed by him, though I never saw his face."

* * *

><p>For all her times of being on guard, it was just small talk. <em>Statement. Silence. Statement. Remark. Silence.<em>

But as this continued, she felt more comfortable around him. Though she never admitted it, she liked the company. He doesn't tell her how he got out or other world domination plans, but tells her others things that give her a different views on things.

"You do realize that most high paying humans of our time still have the same secrets the humans also had in the 21st century?"

"Of course, they can't be happy enough."

"Think of Admiral Marcus."

"He let you free and caused people to suffer. Now I'm worried about his daughter."

"Like father, like daughter. It'll come sooner or later."

"Now try saying that about someone who was created."

"Like processed cell, like result."

Nellie smirked at the answer and he continued. "That's the first time I've seen you in a different emotion besides confusion and guard-like."

"You forgot sarcastic."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't understand, does he know you're spying on him?"

"Not that I know of, sir."

Nellie had been in his office for a while, telling him about the overall concept of what he has been telling her: nothing important for Starfleet.

"Well, maybe he's waiting for a better time to tell you. Probably at the point of death so his secrets could be kept in."

"Nothing seems to be working at this point." She partial lied, remembering about the fact that he had gained some her trust. For her, trust gaining was hard for many.

"Great, this is just great. First Khan breaks out, then the documents are forged. What's next, a giant bug coming in and eating us all up?" The Admiral looked up. "You might want to get to your shift early. Remember your device."

"It's always with me," Nellie informed. He grinned at her.

"Alright, get going before that bug comes after you for an appetizer."

She grinned at him and left.

* * *

><p>The hallway to the prison was almost deserted when Nellie came to the doorway. Her fingers laced around the handle when she heard footsteps come up behind her. She knew exactly who it was.<p>

"Hello, Sam."

"Hey, Nell." She turned to see him walk towards her in a casual way. She hadn't seen him in a long time so she stopped where she was at. "So you're on guard duty? You're lucky that you don't sit in front of a monitor."

She smiled at him. "How do you know? You on the same shift as I am?"

"You guessed it." He answered, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "But you don't do much. Everyday, you just keep a healthy pace up and down the cell."

"Well, sorry for boring you to death." Nellie sarcastically replied in a friendly way.

_'And thank you for telling me that the device works.'_ She thought.

"Well, I hope to see you around the next time." Samuel replied, holding the door for her. She smiled at him and left.

As she walked down the hall, the lights went out. She kept walking, since everyone was trained to work in the dark (there were incidents where a high powered piece of equipment would infuse too much power). But it was the swish of cell doors opening and the collapse of a body that made Nellie run faster.

* * *

><p>The guard was only knocked out, like Khan was in too much of a hurry to get somewhere. But it was strange of how the guard was pointing in some direction, like a clue for where he was going.<p>

_'Or, for some odd reason, he did that to let me know where he was going.__' _She thought.

Hoping it was a right choice, she started to jog in that direction.

* * *

><p>Nellie felt it was hopeless where she winded up. Since there were many prison hallways, she had to choose many to follow. She turned around and went back to try the last one. As it went on further, she was starting to get colder and knew she was in the older parts of the prison. The lights were dim, so dim that Nellie could see her dark shadow. As she came to a dead end, she had the feeling she was being watched...<p>

"Rough time looking for me, darling?" She whipped around and saw Khan lean against the wall. She tried to fire at him, but he threw something at it again and it didn't work.

She clicked the trigger over and over as she watched him move closer to her. He then took the gun and threw it behind him, not caring where it landed. For every step he took towards her, she stepped back until she could feel the cold wall. She was too scared to use hand-to-hand combat, and it was not very useful against the augment.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" She asked, almost bravely. He chuckled deeply at her.

"During my time in the cell, you're too valuable to kill."

"So why did you come here instead of trying to flee?" Nellie asked.

"Well, at first I was going to use you to get out of here, but then the blackout and the cells opening got in the way. Now, you may be thinking that I should've been happy that happened, but that electricity failure was man-made. My captor was watching me." Khan answered, "So, for it to be a test, I left the cell and knocked out the guard and came all the way here. And now you're almost through with my little test."

"What test?"

"I just want to see how trustworthy you are."

"What's the last part?" She asked.

He slowly brought his hand up to her jawline and lightly moved it to her chin. He tilted it up and leaned down to kiss her softly.

* * *

><p>Warmth rushed through her as she stood there with him, little space between them. As they parted, they were both out of breath. He grinned at her.<p>

"I guess you're all right then."

Saying nothing, Nellie grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back in to kiss again. She ran a hand to stop in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in. When they pulled away, Khan looked at her in sorrow. Before she could ask what was wrong, his hand quickly pressed the button on her belt (the one that alerted the soldiers where she was) and left her for a while to get her gun. He moved Nellie around until it looked like she had trapped Khan. He then got down on his knees and clasped his hands behind his head.

As she started to hear boot steps behind her, she looked at Khan and mouthed three words.

'_I love you.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Nellie watched through the open doors to the lab room as the three scientists move around the augment strapped down on the medical bed. He wore nothing but the thin medical gown that every patient wore. When they weren't looking, Khan looked over to her with a worried look. He mouthed '_help me', _she only shook her head and mouthed _'I'm sorry'_. She then turned quickly when she heard the Admiral approach her.

"Miss Nellie, thank you for making sure the prisoner never escaped," he told her.

"Thank you, sir." She answered and let silence come over them.

"Three attempts of escaping. Is he ever going to quit trying?" The Admiral questioned to himself as they watched the scientists bring out a small box. Anyone could think it was for shock therapy, but it was for a medical test on his muscular strength.

"Admiral, why do the tests now?" Nellie asked as they started to place the suctions onto him.

"They've had to stall it when he tried to escape the second time, when he tried to drug you. Now, in fear of the progress of the next escape he might have, they don't want to stall it again." The Admiral answered. Nellie nodded and watched as they finished up and left his body to go to a computer to get ready, raising the number of volts to the maximum level. "Miss Nellie, the next half hour is for classified eyes only. You're excused."

"Thank you, sir." She answered and left, while he entered the lab.

When the Admiral closed the doors, Nellie started to run. She didn't get much far when Khan's scream escaped from the lab. Defeated, she stopped and leaned with her back on the wall. There were no security cameras, but she didn't care if anyone would see her. Tears started to fall and she could feel her heart start to break from pain and betrayal.

"Nellie? Why are you crying? What happened? Was it that bastard?" She looked up to see Samuel stand in front of her. "Hey, don't cry. Did he hurt you?"

"No Sam," She answered, "I'm fine."

"I don't think that's a good answer for the tears," He answered, "I came here because I saw the prisoner get out, but someone had hit me on the back of the head to knock me out."

He gently took her by the arm and guided her to where the security cameras were held. She sat down at a lone chair while Samuel at the one in front of the computers.

"Boring place, huh?" He asked.

"After a while, it must be." Nellie answered, her tears started to clear and the tear stains fading away; a common trait of Syrienes.

He got up and got out two small Styrofoam cups and poured a clear liquid into them. He then handed her a cup and sat down. At first, it looked like water but when she brought it to her lips, she knew it was the sweet tasting water that 21 century kids called "_Sprite_".

"I haven't tasted this in a long time." Nellie told him, "Where did you get this?"

"I have some friends who are very addicted to old things from the 20 and 21 century." Samuel answered.

* * *

><p>Nellie tossed the cup into the trash after the third drink. She looked at her friend who was finishing his fourth drink.<p>

"Thanks, Samuel. Now I better go run it off or something before the sugar takes effect." Nellie answered, slightly sarcastic. He smiled at her and got up.

"See you later." He answered, giving her a slight kiss.

As she left, she sighed with dissatisfaction. It was an okay kind of kiss that had electrical sparks while Khan's was more like a warm ocean wave. And it was more age appropriate with him instead of Samuel; he doesn't know she's a Syriene and around three hundred years old.

Since the half hour was over and the Admiral wanted her to be on guard this time, she started towards the prison.

* * *

><p>Her routine of pacing and pushing the button was over in a few seconds. She looked into the cell to see Khan lying on the cot with the metal straps covering almost every part of his body. He was prone, anyone could think he was dead. Worried, she pushed the button to let the cell glass disappear. Nellie stepped in and knelt down next to the cot. Taking his hand, she started to rub circles onto his palm.<p>

A moan escaped his lips and she looked up to see Khan start to wake up. He clenched hard from the electrical pain and, after a while of shivering of fear, whimpered out her name.

"Don't worry, I'm here, Khan. The tests are over." She answered, soothingly. She got up a little for him to see her.

Knowing about the metal straps, she picked a few of them for his head and lower part of his arm to be free. He turned his head to see her and held her hand gently. Using her free hand, she ran it through his hair with care and comfort. He let go of her hand and motioned her to come closer. Smirking at what it means, she came closer and watched him pick up his head to kiss her for the third time. Again, the warm ocean wave overcame and she became happier. But a thought came to her and she broke the kiss to look at him.

"Khan, do you really love me?" Nellie asked, concerned.

"Why?"

"Because you told me back in the older parts of the prison that you were going to seduce me into getting you out of here." Nellie answered, her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Darling, that's what I **was** going to do at first. But after a while before my third escape, you proved to me that you were the only one who I know trusts me and is inhuman like the others."

She knitted her brows until she remembered a time during her shift when she was talking to him:

_"If you are a Syriene, then why are you here at Starfleet instead of roaming city streets?"_

_"Because, until someone kills me, I would prefer to see other planets and stars instead the neon lights that make my head spin."_

_"That means you're a different kind of Syriene. The one that prefers action than clubs."_

_"It makes me different, but I'm fine with it."_

_"So you know how it feels to be different."_

_"Of course."_

She smiled at the moment and leaned forward to kiss him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**So if you remember the part in the beginning of the story (the prologue or chapter 1), that'll be in here. But I just redone it for the chapter.**

**And this is it, we're going to see if he does love her or not.**

* * *

><p>The cell was quiet and somewhat lonely. The metal straps were gone, letting Khan cross his legs and sleep comfortably. In his mind, he was trying to make a new plan on how to get out and not break Nellie's heart at the same time. And it seemed even more hard when it comes to leaving her behind. Finally, he had an idea; escape, secretly get his family onto a ship, and "kidnap" Nellie. But suddenly, the cell opened up and he got up to look. Standing there was someone with a few handcuffs and a cruel smile. Rare fear shot through Khan's spine as the person looked at him.<p>

It was him. The one that let him out.

* * *

><p>"Miss Nellie, wake up. We have a problem." The pounding at the door aroused Nellie from her sleep. She ran to the door to see the Admiral standing there. "Miss Nellie, Khan's broken out again. We used the microchip to find out he's in the battle arena."<p>

"Alright, sir, I'll be down quickly."

He left and she closed the door to get dressed. But she shivered inside from the word "battle arena". It was a place used for soldiers to learn on surviving and battling in different places. As she got her gun and left the place, Nellie hoped he wasn't in the forest part.

* * *

><p>The doors to the arena loomed in front of her, a tree design stamped on them. Before she was promoted into Lieutenant Captain, she had to brave all the parts of the arena - forest, desert, sea, island, frozen wasteland. She was hoping he'll pick anything but the forest, from past experiences of what Starfleet chose for it. Though, it was nighttime, the monsters and other things they programmed were "asleep".<p>

She started towards the doors when they slid open to a man who was stumbling and clutching his wound. He saw her and leaned against her to make eye contact.

"Listen, kid, he's out and crazy. He's in the forest zone and he's out to kill anyone who knows." He wheezed to her.

"What secret? Khan did this to you?" She asked quickly.

But instead, the man stopped breathing and died. Under his dead weight, Nellie carefully placed him on the ground and started towards the door.

'_Whatever he was going to say,_' she thought, '_there has to be something Khan doesn't want to be let out._'

She stepped through and found herself from flat, smooth flooring to bumpy, rough forest ground that was full of roots. The trees loomed high above, so she hoped he wasn't that great with climbing. Holding her gun up, she carefully stepped through the forest and turned to any direction that she heard noise from. Footsteps started to be heard and she got ready to fire, only for it to be the Admiral.

"Miss Nellie, you have to find him," he said, "three men just died. Strangely, he didn't kill them personally."

"I just had blood on my hands." She answered, lowering her gun. "A man had died because of Khan, but the man told me that there's something he doesn't want others to know."

"Of course, but I haven't seen him yet."

She heard something from above and glanced up to see a human figure about to jump.

"Sir!" She yelled and shot. Unfortunately, she missed. The figure got to the ground and overcame the Admiral.

"Run, Nellie!" The Admiral shouted. "He's going to kill you."

As she ran, she could hear the crack of something that sounded like a bone, followed by a blast of a gun. Even though the blast sounded like it had the impact of killing someone, there was now blood filling up her hands.

* * *

><p>Nellie ran through the forest blindly. All those things he said were untrue and she should have known that. They told her he was dangerous and that he'll use her to his advantage. They were partly right - she was taken for his advantage, but he didn't use her.<p>

It was just weeks ago when she was told to stand guard over him when he broke free. Then it all started with the microchip. He never killed her and she had wondered why. He said he loved her. But it was all a trick.

She could hear running footsteps behind her. The ones that to the one who killed the Admiral.

_'Now he's going to kill me,' _She thought. '_Khan's going to kill me.'_

Her foot caught a root and she tumbled to a clearing. Nellie stood up dizzy and saw a smaller figure in front of her.

"Nellie, are you alright?" Samuel ran up and asked her, taking her hands into his.

"I'm fine," she answered, "but the Admiral... Khan killed him."

I know, I heard." He said, giving her a kiss. "Come on, let's go."

They started to run and only got to the middle of the clearing when someone shouted out, "Nellie!"

They looked up to see Khan standing on the ground above them. He was ragged, scratched, and bruised everywhere; even though they were starting to heal away. He had a gun in his hand and a worried look on his face.

"Nellie, get away from him." He called out to her.

"Why should I? You killed the Admiral." Nellie called back.

"Let's go," Samuel told her.

"Nellie, you don't get this but you looking at the wrong enemy." Khan told her, jumping into the clearing.

"No, don't get closer to me, you monster." Nellie warned him, raising her gun. Hurt became clear into his eyes - or he was pretending.

"Actually, dear, he's right." She then felt rough arms close her neck and two hands on her head. Her gun dropped and heard it kicked away. She was truly scared - she never heard Samuel's voice that terrifying before. Khan held up the gun when Samuel shouted, "Put the gun down or I'll break her neck."

"Samuel," she chocked while hearing the gun fall, "why?"

"Easy, it's all for power. Get Khan under my mentor and my control, we could use him against Starfleet. When you come from a family that lived in a homeless shelter, you'll do anything for power."

"Nellie, his mentor was the one who killed the Admiral." Khan shouted to her, hoping she could hear.

"Was? What are you saying?" Samuel asked harshly. "Did you kill him?"

Then it struck Nellie - the figure was his mentor, the blast from a gun was Khan. She grinned at the thought. Khan smirked at Samuel, who became angrier.

"You bastard! You killed him!" Samuel shouted and accused.

He was about to slid his hand to her neck to kill her when she harshly placed an elbow on his stomach. He let go and she landed her fist on his face.

"Nellie!" She turned and dropped to the forest floor when Khan pulled the trigger to land the blast on Samuel. Instantly, he died. She looked at Samuel's face one last time, trying to pretend he was sleeping. All the memories of both of them became more vivid. Small tears fell as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"It's okay, Nellie, he's gone." Khan whispered to her, stroking her arms and kissing away her tears.

"Why him? He was a good friend and soldier."

"Some things aren't what they seem." He answered. She made a wider grin at the statement - it was true. As they heard more guards get closer, he let go and looked at her. "I'm going to have to do this."

Nellie, knowing what he meant, nodded for him that it was okay. Quickly, the punch came and knocked her out.


	9. Chapter 9

Nellie felt like she was swimming in nothing, with visions of memories floating around her. Struggling to open her eyes, she recalled her latest memories and...

Taking in a sharp breath, she woke up to find herself in a hospital room with only two people with her. She first struggled with remembering why she was there, only to remember that she had been unconscious. She then struggled to remember who they were. Once she could, she noticed Captain Kirk sitting next to her while First Officer Spock was standing with his arms behind his back.

"Miss Nellie, we had been confirmed that throughout the three weeks that Khan was awake, Samuel and his mentor had been plotting all of this. The documents were forged by Samuel and he was the reason why he didn't report anything when the enemy got out the third time."

"Thank you, Captain Kirk."

"And we had also found out that his mentor was responsible for the blackout and releasing the prisoner," Spock added, his stoic face plastered.

"What about the people who died in the arena?" Nellie asked.

"We found out Khan wasn't the one because of the "secret" they had. But the two had brought Khan into the forest area to cover up their plans. He's been their scapegoat for the longest time." Captain Kirk answered.

"So what now?"

"We had just gotten back from a expedition on a new planet that is almost similar to Earth inhabited by aliens that look human as well."

"More augments?"

"In a way, yes. But they kind of like to keep their distance. So because of that, we're thinking of relocating them there."

"Far from Earth?"

"It's decently far from Earth and away from Kronos, to be safe. I think we should let Miss Nellie rest for a while."

"Alright, Spock, let's go," Captain Kirk finally said. They began to leave when Kirk stops and turns back to her. "Oh, and because of your bravery, we have a position for you on the Enterprise."

* * *

><p>Nellie stood next to the Captain's chair on the Enterprise as everyone worked. She couldn't believe that after all her many years of being on Earth, she was finally on the <em>Enterprise<em>. She wore her yellow shirt with black pants and her long, wavy brown hair in a low ponytail. She had already met some of the crewmembers; most of them she already liked.

"Lieutenant Captain Nellie," Kirk turned to her, "I need you to check on the capsules. I promise you that this time there will be no traitors onboard."

Nellie nodded and left. It was a long while until she got to the room that was far into the starship. No one was in there, thanking her lucky and close stars, so she skimmed to each capsule until she got to the last one. Tears almost escaped her eyes when she saw Khan's sleeping form.

"I'll think of a way," she whispered, "to escape from here as well."

Nellie turned and took a more careful look at the capsules and left the room.

* * *

><p>Five hours later...<p>

Like what Kirk said, the planet was like Earth. Instantly, there were an argument between four of the crew members while Nellie stood nearby.

"But that's seventy-two capsules that would need twenty pods."

"That's why Starfleet allowed us to use their newer version of pods."

"Of course, but if there's an evacuation needed, then we're goners."

"Scotty you really need to lighten it up."

After the argument, they loaded the capsules and some of them boarded. No longer in her uniform, but in dark regular clothes, she climbed on and sat down. Kirk, Spock, and Uhara sat in the front to fly the pod down to the planet. She kept her eyes away from the pod closest to her and stayed focused on the front window.

* * *

><p>It was lucky for them to land in a large clearing. The memories of the battle arena and the forest part came back to her and she clawed them out of her mind. Nellie waited as the men removed the capsules and left with the others to be on the ground.<p>

"Uhara," Kirk told his communication officer, "you and Miss Nellie should make sure the surroundings are clear."

"Alright," she answered and nodded for Nellie to follow her.

"What should we look out for?" Nellie asked as they started into the forest.

"Other humans, but with different clothing."

"Anything else?"

"The only thing else we need to worry about are ambushes and traps."

Nellie was about to nod her head when she felt a snag at her ankle and was yanked up. She tried to untangle or untie the knot, but her movement made it impossible. She could hear Uhara shouting to the others that Nellie was captured; even though, down below, she could see other life forms chase the Starfleet members away. A moment later, she was cut down and was injected a serum into her.

"So they won't beam you back up." A voice said to her.

Nellie watched as the pod started up and hover for a while. She then watched as they must of gave up and flew off to report Nellie was dead. She looked up and around her at the other aliens that actually did look like humans.

"Welcome back from the dead," One announced.

* * *

><p>She walked back to the clearing as she spoke with some of the aliens.<p>

"May I ask what this planet is called?"

"Zozuria. Are you an alien as well?"

"Through genetics, yes. I was laboratory created."

"I think I had heard of the race before... oh, Syrienes."

"What's the name of your race?"

"ET-Human. It's short for 'Extra-Terrestrial Human."

"Clever."

"Thank you. I'm Donno."

"I'm Nellie."

Once at the clearing, she watched the men and women climb out of their capsules and look around. After a while, they shook hands with another figure. Recognizing it, she smiled and waited for the figure to be alone. Once at her chance, she ran up and hugged him hard.

"I missed you, Khan," she murmured. Nellie felt a kiss on her forehead. He let go and turned to Donno.

'_This is it,_' She thought, '_I'm moving on with my family._'

* * *

><p>That's basically it. That's the end of Nellie's story.<p>

Please comment, favorite, and follow. Oh, and please comment if you want a sequel.


End file.
